Ziva's little sister
by HorseChamp09
Summary: When the team find out that Mossad has lost Ziva they decide to look for her and uncover a suprizing twist
1. Chapter 1

"I just can't stand it anymore, I have to know what happen to her," Tony said for the 25th time now.

"Well you might just get your chance Dinozzo," Vance said behind Tony making him jump.

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"Well the Director of Mussad just had a video conference with me and they have lost Ziva," Vance closed his eyes for a moment.

"Do you want to tell me the rest or"

"He's probly waiting for me Dinozzo" Gibbs said behind him "Ducky and Abby are on their way to your office and McGee is on his way to"

"So I guess it's just us left to go to your office Director" Tony said in a smart-alec way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few miles away Zara David or known now as Brooke Miller enters her dorm room for the first time at St. Mary's coed school and surprisingly it wasn't as plain as she thought it was going to be. She quickly unpacks and sits on her bed waiting for her room mate to show up while waiting she thought back to her last few days at Mussad with her sister well her half sister.

After Michael had been killed the team at NCIS Ziva worked on came to talk to her father or better know as the Director of Mussad. While they were there Zara just stayed in the back ground and didn't let her self be seen mainly because that was her father's orders. That wasn't too hard for her because she was still tired from her last mission which involved her going from Australia to Canada in a matter of hours so while they were there she mainly slept and worked out. After they left and Ziva stayed they worked out together and went to get their missions from their father Zara was to take over where Ziva left off in America and Ziva took over Michaels mission. But where Ziva left off is not where NCIS thinks she left off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The reason why you are here is surprisingly to help Mussad They have lost Ziva don't ask me how they keep track of their officers when they are under cover but they have asked me to ask you this have any of spoken to Ziva David in the last two weeks" Vance asked looking each person in the eye "Well I guess I will take that is a no Then you are dismissed."

After the meeting with Vance everybody except for Gibbs met in their corner behind the stairs. After much discussion and bickering they came to the conclusion that they where going the find Ziva them selves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi am Sarah what's your name" Sarah asked when she walked into their room

"Brooke" Zara said sleepily she must have fallen a sleep while waiting for her room mate to show up.

" You are new here right because I haven't seen you around before"

" um ya my parents have worked and lived over seas since I was two years old so they thought that I showed live in America for a while"

"What country are you from"

"Israel what's your story why are you here"

"My parents are Presidents of two major companies and travel a lot and thought it would be more stable for me if I went to boarding school."Sarah paused for a minute "So what do your parents do in Israel?"

"We lived in the embassy and they worked as doctors" Zara said thinking with each lie it go easier. Zara looks around when she hears a loud ringing sound.

"That's the bell till dinner" Sarah explained "Come on all show you the way"

Well time to start my mission Zara left thinking.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how are we going to find Ziva" Tony asked for the tenth time.

They were in Abbys lab trying to figure out a way to track down Ziva.

" Mussad would have to put another spy" Ducky started saying

"Ziva was not a spy," Tony practically screamed.

" Do we honestly know that" Abby said practically.

"What I was saying Mussad would have to put another spy in so why don't we run the pictures of the people who have come in from Israel against just any pictures from the web?" Ducky suggested.

"Not a bad Idea Abby and me will get on it" McGee said

"How exactly is this suppose to help" Tony asked

"We can find out where the Mussad operative went and see if they know anything." Ducky explained

"I need a calf pow before I do anything" Abby stated.

"Well I am hungry" Tony stated "so why don't the rest of us go get something to eat and we'll get the calf pow and some food for you guys bring it back sound good"

Everybody nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey do you guys have like a work out area with tredmeals and such" Zara asked Sarah at dinner.

"Yeah. Hey I forgot ask you how old are you?"

"14. Do you think you could show me where it is my parents were big in me knowing self defense and I like to be able to practice."

"Oh yeah no problem oh look there's my friends." Sarah motioned for her to come over as her friends sat down she introduced them "This Emily, Madeline or Madi, and Jordan. Emily, Madi, Jordan this is Brooke she is here from Israel and she is also my new roommate."

"Nice to meet you guys." Zara said politely

"Nice to meet you to." They all responded at once.

"Hey why don't we give Brook a tour of the school after dinner?" Madi suggested as Zara was putting her tray away.

"That a great idea hey Brooke would you mind if the four of us gave you a tour of this place" Jordan asked a Zara sat back down.

"That would be great," Zara said with a smile not that I need it have study diagrams of this place Zara thought.

After they finished they went on the tour.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They sent a fourteen year old girl" Abby said in disbelief

"What did you say Abby."McGee asked. At that moment the rest of the gang came back from their lunch break.

"What did you guys find" Tony asked.

"Something you would never believe" Abby answered "I decided to run facial recognition on the people we were scanning against know people in mossade including Ziva and her father and Ari and I got a partial match on all three of them."

"Who?" Ducky asked.

"Some girl named Brooke Miller" Abby answered.

"How could you get a partial match on all three of them?" Tony asked.

"I am thinking they are all related" McGee said thoughtfully.

"That would make since" Ducky mumbled. Everybody looked at him. "Well Ziva half Brother was Ari there no reason she can't have a have sister."

"But we only got a partial face match to Ari her not Ari full sister either." Abby made clear.

"They probly all have the same father but not the same mother." Ducky thought for a moment "How did this girl get into the country?"

"American passport" McGee answered.

"Put her picture up" this time it wasn't Ducky it was Tony who had been silent till just then. After looking at the picture a minute he said "She looks to American run her picture thru any ambassadors and their families who have been to Israel or Mossad."

After only a few minuets on pops up.

"Look at this it's a newspaper article" McGee starts to read the article "an Ambassador and his Daughter (23) went to Mossad to talk to the director on unsaid business After a month being back in the state his Daughter announces that she loved Israel so much she is going back to live there for a year. Only a few minuets before her flight is scheduled to take off she is caught throwing up in the restroom by on of our reporters."

"This is from August 1994 and the girl was born in April 1995" Abby points out "Exactly nine months I think we found Brookes mother."

"So she is technically she is an American citizen." Ducky points out.

"See if you can find out more about where this girl went and once you do tell me." Tony started to turn around and leave.

"Can we start on that in the morning it's almost 11 o'clock at night." McGee asked

"No" with that everybody except for McGee and Abby left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Zara and Sarah got back to their room from the tour Sarah went to go take a shower and Zara took the opportunity to check her email and IM her dad. Before she had left for the mission her and her dad had set up Email and IM accounts under their assumed names so they could communicate she had been given a laptop that had a block on it so know on could trace back to either her dads or her computer.

Nothing was in her email so she IMed her dad:

BMiller: Anyone there

GMiller: I have been waiting for you

BMiller: everythings fine for now

GMiller: Have you spotted the targets son

BMiller: Not yet give me a week I only went to dinner and a campus tour with my

Roommate and her friends.

GMiller: Report to me on your progess every night

BMiller: Yes Sir

GMiller: Goodnight sleep well

BMiller: Good day

After that Zara deleted the conversation and went to go take her shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Abby McGeek "Tony said cheerfully as he sat down a calf pow for Abby and coffee for McGee. "What did you find out last night?"

"That an hour of sleep and a cheerful person don't mix" grumble McGee earning a slap on the head.

"That Brook is attending St. Mary's coed boarding school which is just a few miles away" Abby Looked up "Now can I go home"

"Yep"

Tony grabbed McGee and headed to the garage with him.

"Where are we going" McGee asked half a sleep.

"To talk Ziva's sister and to find Ziva." Tony answered.

"Can't we what a little bit"

"No now get in" Tony said pointing to the car.

One the way over McGee fell asleep and Tony was thinking of the past few weeks and what all had happened ever since Ziva had shown up at NCIS he hadn't felt the same. He had dated a lot of women while Ziva was at NCIS but wasn't the same as before he had met her.

As they pulled into the boarding school McGee thought of a very good question "what are you going to tell the adults at the school it's not like you can pull her out of class for no reason."

"All ready way ahead of you Probie I'll just say that a marine that was on her flight was found dead at his hotel room the morning after their arrival and we just want to know if she saw any thing out of place."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zara woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning no reason to break habit and grabbed shower stuff and her uniform and headed to the gym to work out classes didn't start till eight. Before leaving Zara left a note for her roommate her where she was. After Zara got out side she started to warm up then jogged to the gym which only took about 5 minutes and was maybe a quarter of a mile she would have to work out on the treadmill to stay in as good of shape as she was now.

As Zara walked into the gym she saw only one other person there at Mossad you have to fight to get an exercise machine at this hour and she did literally mean fight. After looking around Zara went over to a corner and dropped her bag and stretched again then started her fighting sequences unlike most people she did not have an mp3 she was listening. Something else that had rubbed off at Mossad. By the time she had finished her hardest sequence she finally turned around to look at her audience of one.

"Your amazing," Said the other person "And you didn't even break a sweat."

"Thanks" Zara answered "My parents were big on self-defense and I turned out to be a natural am Brooke by the way."

"Matt. So are you planning to come every morning to work out?"

"Yeah. Hey this is going to sound really weird but would you mind if we talked will I worked on the treadmill?"

Matt if that was really his name didn't seem surprised at all by this question and Zara made a note of that.

"That would be great I still need to run to," Matt said enthusiastically.

After covering every subject know to man including both of their life stories they went to the separate locker room took quick shower and changed into their uniforms and walked together for breakfast. After finishing breakfast they headed to the classroom and after a quick look over their schedules they realized they had all of their class together.

"I'm kind of glad I met you" Matt said while waiting for school to start.

"Why?" Zara asked.

"Because until you showed up I didn't have anybody who shared the same points of view as me."

"I guess I could say the same plus I was afraid was going to be the only on working out in the morning."

Before they could say anything else French class started. Zara was almost bored to tears she could speak almost ten languages fluently and was glad when she got called to the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah here is Brooke. Brooke these to gentlemen want to speak with you in private."

As soon as Zara saw them she knew who they were Ziva had sent pictures of them while she still worked at NCIS. As they were lead into what she assumed was a board room.

"All right outside the door if you need anything honey" said the secretary.

"Hi Little David," Said Tony after a few minuets of silence.

Zara looked at him but gave nothing away. "Yes we know who you are but we don't know your real name."

"My name is Brooke Miller who do you think I am?" Zara said giving nothing away telling lies was her specialty.

"Probie show her the video."

McGee got up and put a disk in the DVD player and pushed play.

It was a facial recognition program Zara guessed that they had ran her picture thru it. The program pulled up three pictures Ziva, Ari, and their father highlighting facial features that were the same as mine.

Tony smiled at me "We've got you in a corner. This program says that you, Ari and Ziva have the same father and from what we know and the computer says that Eli David is your father."

Tony stared at Zara for the longest time Tony could see that they were dealing with another trained killer but like Ziva she hide all emotion but thanks to Ziva he could read her a little bit.

Zara stared back at Tony and could read him like an open book she could see he could read her a little bit do to working with Ziva but couldn't see past the first few pages. Zara saw he was trying to figure out the next move. Zara already knew her next move silence.

Tony saw the shift in tactics in seconds he knew he was not going to get any more out of her but that they did have the right person. Tony whispered something in McGee ear and McGee left Zara could hear him talking to the secretary outside "Turns out she saw someone highly suspicious and she needs to go to NCIS to give the description to a sketch artist."

"Ok that's fine" replied the secretary. Then she walked away to get the sign out sheets.

After the sheets were signed Tony and McGee took Zara to their car as she started to sit in the back seat she had a brilliant idea but Tony had already thought of it.

" Hold on just a second," Zara turned around to look at him "If you are anything like your sister this is for our own safety." Tony said as he hand cuffed my hands together but he wasn't quick enough to get to her legs. Zara kick him right in the groin she then turned around and hit McGee with her hand giving him a slight concussion. Zara reached down grabbed her lockpicks out of the sole of her shoe and had the handcuffs off one hand in second then pulled a knife out of the same place.

Tony had recovered enough from the pain to see she had a knife. McGee still wasn't thinking to clearly, but both of them backed away and discussed their next move.

"What do we want to do?" McGee asked.

"Well first thing is we need to get the knife away from her." Tony thought for a minute, "I wonder if she could take both of us at once." Zara could her them discuss this and fought not to smirk. After staring at each other Tony noticed that she wore a necklace just like Ziva's a gold Star of David on a gold chain.

"I have a better idea," McGee whispered, "She still has the hand cuff on one hand the other end is open get that end and some how get it around her ankle." Zara only heard the first part so she had no idea what was coming. Tony and McGee lunged for Zara and she was prepared they did end up getting the hand cuff around her ankle but not before Zara hit Tony with the butt of her knife really hard and giving him a concussion to. McGee got the knife and tony put her in the car and hand cuffed her hands together. After that the drove back to NCIS in complete silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Africa_

Pain. That was all I could feel I can't remember what it felt like to be healthy. I have been in this place two weeks now. My sister had arrived in America Maybe three days ago to finish what I had started. I heard the door open again I heard the first steps of my captures my daily talks where about to begin well I never talked they did and because I didn't talk I earned another injury each day I prayed would be my last. They had taken my necklace but didn't matter they had found my chip and removed it now there was no hope anybody would ever find me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tony and McGee pulled into NCIS they took the hand cuffs of Zara.

"You try anything and we will throw you in jail for assaulting a federal agent." Tony whispered in Zara's ear.

They took Zara into the interrogation room and left to go to get the rest of the team and tell Gibbs. They were hoping that Gibbs would be able to break her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what Dinozzo" Gibbs screamed after Tony told him about what the team had done "There is no way I can break her with out actually torturing her."

"Wait you are willing to try?" Tony asked surprised he had been expecting a few dozen head slaps.

"I want Ziva back just much as you Dinozzo Ziva was like the daughter I never had. I will talk to this girl and see what I can get out of her but she probably won't talk if she is Mossad then"

Tony cut Gibbs off "There is no doubt she is Mossad when we in the parking lot at the school she gave both me and McGee some bruises."

"Well that would explain the big blue knot on your forehead Dinozzo" Gibbs walked off to the interrogation room where Zara waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tony got to the viewing room to watch the interrogation the rest of the team was there and Gibbs and Zara were literally having a staring contest. The contest went on for fifteen minuets in truth they both were sizing each other up. Gibbs saw training exactly like Ziva's he also saw that she wore a necklace like Ziva's.

"Who gave you the necklace?" Gibbs asked hoping to get her talking. It didn't she just stared at him. Gibbs decided to try another method Ziva hated to disappoint her father it might be the same in this girls case. "If you talk we won't turn you back over to your father we will simply let you go." Gibbs stated simply. He saw no change they sat in silence for the next five minuets. Then Gibbs got up and pushed the table into the wall leaving Zara sitting in the middle of the room. The he pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Zara's head and said simply "You speak or die" because by now he was sure she knew something about Ziva.

Zara looked at him and actually smiled and said in Hebrew "I am not scared of you." Before Gibbs enter the room he had put in an ear piece so that McGee would translate if he needed to.

"Boss she said she not scared of you." McGee said over the ear piece.

Gibbs looked over Zara inch by inch he noticed that she had a slight discoloration on her right wrist Ziva had on like that Gibbs always thought that it was a birth mark and Ducky had found a "Birthmark" on Michael in the same place now he wasn't so sure it was a birthmark.

"Bring me some water soap and a toothbrush" Gibbs said about a minute later Tony appeared holding those items he had also brought a tub. Gibbs put his gun back in its holster and pulled the table back over "Tony grab her and hold her for me I have a hunch." Gibbs grabbed her arm and started scrubbing the "birthmark" after about a minute the soap started to turn a tan color after another minute a blue color started to appear after thirty seconds whatever was on her arm came off and showed something in Hebrew " McGee get in here and translate this.

Thru this whole thing Zara sat still and let them uncover he I.D number they would never know what it meant they can't talk to her father about it He would know they had her and that might possibly start WWIII. She watched McGee translate it as she sielently showing no movement grabbed her other knife out of the other shoe.

"All it is is a bunch off numbers." McGee said.

"Well figure out what they mean" Gibbs ordered.

At that moment Zara jumped up and grabbed Tony from behind and held the knife to his throat Zara whispered in his ear "You move you die." Tony held completely still he knew she was serious. She looked at Gibbs "Tell me why you brought me here or Tony dies."

"We want to find your sister." Gibbs stated. He saw her falter for a millisecond.


	3. Chapter 3

_At that moment Zara jumped up and grabbed Tony from behind and held the knife to his throat Zara whispered in his ear "You move you die." Tony held completely still he knew she was serious. She looked at Gibbs "Tell me why you brought me here or Tony dies."_

"_We want to find your sister." Gibbs stated. He saw her falter for a millisecond._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why" Zara asked.

"Why don't we make a deal" Gibbs offered.

"It depends on the deal," Countered Zara one thing that had been drilled into her was if it was a good deal take it as long as it didn't betray your family, country, or Mossad.

"You tell us your name and let go of Tony and we tell you everything you want to know," Gibbs offered.

"Add something about me getting to finish my mission and you've got a deal."

"We've got a deal." Gibbs answered. Zara released Tony.

"Zara Angela David. Now what's this about."

"Your name is Zara?" Tony interrupts.

Zara shot Tony a death glare. "As I was saying what this about finding Ziva?"

"You where not informed about your sisters disappearance?" This came from McGee who had been silent until now.

Zara about dropped her knife in surprise but quickly caught her emotions. "My sister's disappearance." Her voice sounded unnatural.

There is very few ways for a Mossad agent to disappear and Zara's thoughts ran over all of them. The tracking chip that is put in all people connected to Mossad sends out a signal that tells a computer were an agent is at all time the only times it stops transmitting is when the owner of the chip rubs where the chip is placed in the arm a certain way to avoid detection but even then it send out a pulse every twelve hours to let the computer know that the person is still alive. That leaves only two options for Ziva the chip had been found and removed or she died and her body burned.

Zara totally forgot about the chip "You guy need to get me back to the school right away."

"Why" Gibbs asked.

"Let me put it this way if I do not instant message my father in the next thirty minutes he will track me down and possibly start WWIII."

"Well you could just us on of our computers." McGee suggested.

"No it has to be from my laptop in my dorm room plus I really need to get back before the dinner bell rings."

"I'll take you to the school." Gibbs said as he opened the door.

Before Zara walked out she whispered "I will help you find Ziva, but you must not tell anybody about this, because obviously you guys care about her more than my father." Zara grabbed her backpack and walked out of the room and followed Gibbs to the car. Gibbs and Zara got in the elevator in complete silence. When Gibbs stopped the elevator Zara got a little nervous.

"Why did you stop it?" Zara asked.

"Tell me why you are here in D.C."

"To do what my father ordered"

"Which is?"

"Finish what Ziva started."

"Which is"

"To kill a traitor to Mossad ." Zara sighed and sank to the floor "When ever Ziva E-Mailed me she always said that you were always like the father that she always wanted."

"Why were you so willing to help us after we told you what we wanted you for?" Gibbs asked courious.

"I'll tell you in the car."

"Ok"

After getting in the car and getting out of the NCIS lot Zara answered Gibb's question.

"Our father never really cared for us we are just his secret weapon there is no way we can't obey him because if we don't obey him we lose his love." Gibbs could see that her eyes were starting to get really wet. "Ziva was the only one who loved me no matter what I did. She was like the mother I never had."

"You can't bear to lose her." Gibbs more stated the asked.

"Exactly."

"How did you know you could trust us?" Gibbs asked before Zara before she got out of the car to go back to school

"Because Ziva trusted you and for Ziva to trust somebody is very rare." Zara got out of the car and headed to the office to check back in. She made her dead line of contacting her father.

BMiller: I am here

GMiller: what took you so long

BMiller: Talking to my teacher

GMiller: Report

BMiller: Targets will be dead by Sunday night

GMiller: Perfect Goodnight

BMillet: Good morning

Zara deleted the conversation as the dinner bell rang. She headed to the dining hall after getting her food she looked around the room and saw Matt sitting by him self.

"Hey" she said as she sat down.

"Hey why weren't you in class today?" Matt asked curious.

"Some cops found a dead marine that had been on my flight and were wondering if I saw anything suspicious and I had so the took me to their sketch artist."

"Interesting you had a funner day them I did all we went over in class where rules. I hate the first day of class you don't do anything."

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

"Hey do you know any good places to run on the weekends?" Zara asked.

"Ya my parents place they own like 500 acres"

"Any place I would be able to go." Zara asked impatiently.

"My parents place I am inviting to my house this weekend. Can you go?" Matt asked knowing because her parents where in Israel she might not get permission.

"Yeah My parents signed a letter saying I could go any place I wanted."

"Great I'll call my dad and tell him that I am bringing a friend this weekend."

After the conversation they both went their separate ways Zara to sharpen her knives Matt to call his dad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boss why do you think Zara opened up to you so quickly?" Tony asked. He and the whole team were having dinner at McGee's place.

"Becouse Ziva trusted me." Gibbs answered.

"But she wouldn't even speak to me."

"I may have a reason for that." Ducky suggested.

"What?" Tony asked

"When Zara pulled her knife out it would have been just as easy to grab McGee but she grabbed Tony. I believe that she does not trust you Tony. You shot her sisters lover and lost Ziva's trust and therefore Zara doesn't trust you however Jethro has always been like a father to Ziva so I believe she has faith in Jethro that he won't hurt her like Tony hurt Ziva."

Nobody noticed that Gibbs had silently left they were all to deep in thought from Ducky's assumption.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS **

_NCIS _

"Tell me why Iam hear at four thirty in the morning again Gibbs." Abby whinned.

" Becouse I want you to hack into the security cameras at St. Mary's boarding school."

It took Abby only a minute to hack into the cameras.

"Now what?"

"Go to the work out gym."

Abby put the live work out footage up on the screen.

"Now we just watch." Gibbs said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zara got up at five in the morning and headed to the gym Matt walked in a few seconds after her they both went to different parts of the gym Zara to work on "self defense" Matt to work on strength. They both met on the treadmills.

"My dad ooker you coming over tomorrow. Actully he said that if you want you can come over tonight and just spend the night."

"That would be easier." Zara answered

"My dad will pick us up after class."

"Ok great."

They both headed to the showers. Zara pretended to have left something in Matt to go ahead. After Matt left Zara looked straight at the security camera.

"Tonight meet me at this address at seven o clock sharp then we will find Ziva." Zara set down a piece of paper with an address on it and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs had Abby zoom in on the piece of paper. After Gibbs got the address he left Abby's lab.

After looking back at the screen slightly confused she saw something even more confusing the piece of paper was blank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After classes were over Zara went to pack cloths for her weekend she also packed a couple extra sets of cloths and her laptop. After making sure that her knives were securely hidden she left to meet Matt at the parking lot.

"You told the office you were leaving right" Matt asked.

"Ya I talked to the office at lunch"

After another minute Matt's dad showed up. Matt got in then Zara. The ride to the house was short and quiet. When they got to the house Matt took Zara to her room explained dinner was going to be at five and then went to his. After he left Zara just sat on the bed sharpening her knives.

At five till five Matt showed up with his little sister in tow.

"Brooke this is Natalie, Natalie this is Brooke. Brooke Natalie is in 4th grade."

They went down stairs to have dinner. During dinner the family made small talk with Brooke. As Matt's dad or known to her as her main target stood up to go to his study Zara reached for her knives and threw one at the traitor to Mossad on at his wife and on at their daughter as fast as she could killing then instantly, then she looked at Matt. She could see he was having mixed emotions. Scared, wanting to defend his family, and aw for Zara.

"Matt I am truly sorry for this." Zara threw her last knife at Matt as he lunged for her. After Matt was dead Zara pulled her knives ou of the bodies and grabbed a knife off the table and used it to pin a note to the wall stating "This is what happens when a man betrays his country. Not only does he pay but also his family."

Zara grabbed the silver ware and plates she had been using and washed then and put them away then made sure all signs of her presence had been erased. Then Zara cleaned her knives and sent her father an IM

BMiller: Targets are no longer

Zara's father did not reply back so she turned off her computer where Gibbs was waiting at exactly seven o clock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this took so long I had a touch of writers block.**

**The next chapter will not be up for a couple of days due to me showing in my county fair Sigh can't wait for it to be over.**


	5. Chapter 5

"We will have to move quickly my father will be expecting me home in exactly seven day's." Zara explained. They whole team was in Abby's lab.

"Ok so how are we supposed to find Ziva?" McGee asked.

"By this" Zara pulls out a flash drive

"How is that going to help us?" Abby asked.

"I will tell you but I don't want Tony anywhere near hear when I explain."

"Why don't you want me hear?" Tony asked trying not to tackle Zara.

"Because I do not trust you."

"Why don't you trust me?" Tony's voice got a little louder.

"Because you killed Michael without just cause you could have shot him any where else and have disabled him you could have walked out of there." Zara screamed her voice then quieted"You betrayed Ziva's trust and I don't trust anybody who does that to my sister."

This hit Tony harder than anything ever had. Ziva had trusted him.

"Zara Tony has my complete trust He will stay." Gibbs said firmly.

"Fine."

"Good now explain how the flash drive will help us."

"The flash drive has a program on it when put into a computer with a certain chip can locate any Mossad officer."

"How does it do that?" Abby asked curiously.

"Remember when you found the numbers on my arm yesterday?" everyone nodded "Well those numbers are my identification code and under that is a GPS chip that send out a signal telling of my location. "

"Oh so that gets you into the program and you type the identification code In and it show's you where the person is." Abby said as Zara got her laptop.

"Correct and my laptop has the necessary chip"

Zara was interrupted by Tony "But Mossad said they lost Ziva so they lost her signal."

Everybody saw a mall flash of some emotion before Zara started talking again "You are right there are only two ways to lose they signal. One the chip is found by the captures and is crushed or the the person is dead and the body is burned. "

Everybody was silent as Zara pulled up the program. After the program was pulled up Zara started to type in a whole bunch of stuff. The team couldn't tell what Zara was typing because it was in Hebrew.

"If you can do this why can't your father find your sister like this?" Gibbs questioned.

"It may be that they did this but they also may know something I don't know."

After a few minutes a location in Africa showed up on the screen. After zooming The team saw that the location was a building.

"I do know however that this building is where the terriost cell that Michael had been tracking is in that building."

"How would you know that." McGee asked.

"Lets just say don't ever say anything important with out looking in the heating or cooling ducts." Zara said with a grin.

"How long ago was Ziva at this location?" Gibbs asked getting everybody back on topic.

"Four days."

"Dinozzo McGee pack your bags be back here in an hour."

"Where we going boss?" Tony and McGee asked at the same time.

"To save Ziva."

After Tony and McGee left Gibbs turned to Zara "You however are not going."

"Yes I am"

"No you are not"

"Gibbs I am a trained killer and you will need an extra gun if you are planning on freeing Ziva"

"You would not stand a chance against a full size man with out a weapon."

"Try me."

"You are on when McGee and Dinozzo get back we will fight in the work out gym."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later the whole team was standing out side of the boxing ring getting ready to see Zara and Gibbs square off. Zara was stretching and Gibbs was watching her.

"You ready" asked Gibbs.

"Yep" answered Zara

They stood facing each other then Zara kicked Gibbs in the groin. Gibbs threw a punch at Zara, Zara grabbed Gibbs arm and threw him over her hip. The fight went on for twenty minuets Zara in the end won.

"Well Zara looks like you are going with us."

The team left to go catch their flight. After the team was in Africa they got a motel room they went over maps of the area and blue prints of the building in which Ziva was being held. Zara refused to admit where she got them.

"Zara how many languages do you know?" Gibbs asked

"Ten. Why?"

"Just wondering"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MTAC at NCIS_

"Shalom Director Vance"

"Shalom Director David. To cut right to the chase to whom do I owe this honor?" Vance asked the Director of Mossad.

"One of my agents was tracked to NCIS who had no reason for being in the building and is now in Africa."

"What exactly was your agent doing in America?"

"Finishing what Ziva had started."

"And what would that be?"

"Killing a traitor. Ziva would not be able to get close to the person without arising suspicion because she was a known Mossad officer. My agent had finished the job and was to report back to Israel."

"And let me guess he hasn't shown up."

"Correct and we were able track her movements and she was last at NCIS do you know why?"

"I was never imformed of a Mossad agent in the NCIS building. However one of my teams just went to Africa."

"Let me guess it was Gibbs that went."

"Ya how did you know?" Vance asked

"Ziva is in Africa."

"You found her." Vance was happy about this news

"Yes but there is o way we can get to her she has been captured by the terrist cell that Michael was trying to terminate."

"I have a feeling Eli."

"And what is it?"

"Your agent is in Africa My agents are in Africa on business. How close was your agent to Ziva?"

"They are half sisters."

Vance was speechless about this news then it hit Eli.

"They are going to save Ziva."

Eli broke the connection and started to organize a team to go to Africa no way he was going to lose two daughters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After reviewing everything they decided the best time to save Ziva would be at id night that same night.

"So how are we suppose to get into the building?" McGee wonder.

"Gibbs you were an sniper correct?" Zara asked

"Ya why?"

"Gibbs and I will go in and clear the hallways"

"Why Gibbs?" Tony interrupted.

"Why don't we just show you close the curtains turn the lights out."

Gibbs turned and smiled at Zara as Tony closed the curtains and turned the lights out. The room went pitch black. Gibbs and Zara moved around the room in complete silence they meet behind the other two Zara pulled out her knives and handed one to Gibbs. Gibbs pointed to Zara the McGee and Gibbs took Tony. They walked up to them and slide the knives around to their throats.

"Ok now I see why." Tony said sounding a bit scared.

Zara went to turn the lights back on.

"Nether of you have stealth and you need that if you go in first." Zara explained.

"Zara and I will go in clear the hallway using knives to keep as quiet as we can then I will send you a signal to come in."

"Whats the signal?" McGee asked.

" A crows caw." Zara answered.

After going over the plan the team took a quick nap and started to prepared to get Ziva. Zara went into the bathroom to change she strapped a gun and two knives to each leg. Exra bullets were in her pockets. She also had a gun on her hip and knives all around her belt. Zara put her hair up in a ponytail making sure that her bangs would not fall into her face. After putting her boots on she walked out of the bathroom the rest of the team was ready everybody was dressed in all black at ten-thirty they headed to the car and headed to the building about a mile away the stopped the car and got out and headed the rest of the way on foot they came to the clearing and waited for a hour just studying the building in sielance. Zara saw where the gaurds were posted but they all looked half a sleep.

At midnight exactly Zara and Gibbs headed to the entrance that they were going to use. Zara walked right up to the guard and twisted his neck before he could even move the way Gibbs and Zara laid him down it just looked like he passed out. Then they headed into the building killing three men in the same fashion then they looked around a corner to see door that was heavely guarded with three men Gibbs and Zara hide behind a stack of crates to decide what to do next.

"I'll get them with my knives." Zara barely whispered.

"Gibbs nodded Zara stood up grabbed three of her knives and quicker then a blink of an eye the men were on the floor with knives in their chests . Zara grabbed her gun and let out the signal. Outside Tony and McGee headed into the building following the trail of dead bodys. They meet at the corner and proceeded to the door with guns drawn. Gibbs opened the door cautiously ad saw it was empy except for a women tied to a chair. Zara saw the I.D number and nodded it was Ziva. Tony stood by the door and stood guard the rest of the team walked up.

Zara almost gasped at what she saw. Ziva had bruises all up and down her body and her left eye was swollen shut. Zara quickly cut the ropes that held Ziva to the chair while cutting the ropes Zara could see where they had pulled the chip out. Ziva was barely aware of what was going on it wasn't until Ziva saw Zara that she moved. Gibbs and McGee helped Ziva stand up only to have her practically collapse they luckily had her arms Gibbspicked Ziva up an put her on his back. They team quickly left the room. They made it out of the building and behind the trees. They headed back to the car and went straight to the airport after getting tickets and getting thru security they made it on their flight.

After 8 hour on the plane they made it to D.C where after convincing customs that they were federal agents made it to Bethesda to have Ziva looked at.

"Are you the family of Ziva David?" asked the doctor who had examined Ziva while everybody was waiting out in the hall.

Zara stood up "I am Ziva's sister."

"All right come with me." The doctor said.

"May agent Gibbs come with me he has been like a father to Ziva for the past couple of years."

The doctor quickly agreed glad not having to explain everything to a kid. As they entered the room Ziva was asleep.

"Other than a few broken ribs and a ton of bruises she is fine."

Both Gibbs and Zara let out a sigh of relief.

" Could you please tell me how she got this way?" The doctor asked.

"She is an undercover agent who was captured and resuced." Gibbs explained

" All right Ziva will be able to go home in a couple of days." The doctor left leaving Zara and Gibbs in the room. Zara walked over to Ziva's bed and set next to her.

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at Zara then Gibbs . "Thank you" She barely whispered.

They all looked at the door when they haer a commotion outside and in walked Eli David and Director Vance.


	7. Chapter 7

"Agent Gibbs Director David would like to speak with his agents." Vance stated holding the door. Gibbs looked back and left they room before the door was shut they all heard shouting in Hebrew and saw Eli slap Zara. Then Tony heard in plain English.

"Both you and Ziva will be going back to Israel tonight."

Eli walked out of the room and went to talk to the doctors Vance was still lecturing them about what had happened. Tony walked into Ziva's room. He saw Ziva and Zara hugging and a red mark on Zara's cheek.

Ziva looked over at Tony and smiled "Zara told me everything. Thank you"

Eli walked in with the doctor who started unhooking Ziva from all of the machines. "We leave in 4 hours say your goodbyes."

"Aba I would like to return to NCIS." Ziva stated

"You will not." Eli looked at Zara "You will come with me to get some cloths for your sister." Zara followed her father out of the with a glance at Tony and Ziva.

Tony could see the tears in Ziva's eyes "Tony I can not disobey my father."

Director Vance walked in and orders Tony to get back to the NCIS building. That was the last time Tony and Ziva saw each other before Ziva went back to Israel. Once again they never got to say goodbye or how they felt about each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long to up date county fair took all of my time and sorry this is so short next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 6 months sense Ziva had been forced back to Israel and none of the team had heard from her. Again. Today the whole Gibbs team had a day off and Tony was taking McGee to the international federal agency all around competition. Basically it was different law enforcement agencies from all around the world compete against each other in diffent things such as shooting, fighting and other things to figure out who is the best. Representing the U.S. was of course the C.I.A. Israel was represented by Mossad. That was why Tony was going. He was hoping he was going to get lucky.

McGee and Tony walked into the coliseum the saw the different agency stretching on the floor or running laps. Over in the very corner he saw the Mossad officers talking to each other. After taking their seats the competition began that days event was fighting. The first agencies to go against each other where C.I.A and Mossad. In different rings around the floor diffent events where happening such as 1 vs.1 1 vs. 2 ect. Tony watched a small blonde women for Mossad step into a ring with three well muscled men they all circled around the referee who was explaining the rules basically what moves weren't allowed. As the fight began Tony was amazed the women quickly put one man on the side line and the other two didn't last much longer than the first. McGee watched the same thing happen only with two C.I.A men and a small Israeli. After the fights were over the women met up at the water cooler and the headed back towards the rings. That's when Tony saw the score board and the results for the last matches. It was the two names that stuck out the most Zara David and Ziva David.


End file.
